


picket fence

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, award show, i literally dont know what to tag this as, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Mikey was 100% over Pete Wentz, thank you very much.





	picket fence

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: i wrote this after machu picchu??? i actually went to machu picchu??
> 
> title from 'miss missing you' by fall out boy

Mikey Way was proud to say he was 100% over Pete Wentz, thank you very much. He was married and had a daughter (and that last fact still hadn’t sunk in completely holy crap), and he’d found himself thinking about the other bassist less and less.

They were still friends, of course. They’d been through too much together to abandon each other. He just didn’t _need_ Pete anymore.

Although apparently that feeling wasn’t reciprocated, which was how he found himself on the phone at 3 AM one Thursday morning.

“Dude, I’m actually sleeping for once, what do you want?” he groaned down the line, getting out of bed so that his voice didn’t wake Kristen too.

“I have an award show to go to this weekend, and I totally forgot that Meagan’s out of town with Sarah Urie,” Pete rambled. Mikey would bet a lot of money that the other man was pacing right now.

“Good job. What do you want me to do about it?” Mikey asked with a yawn. Having a newborn was really messing up his sleep schedule.

“Uh, come to an award show with me?” was Pete’s reply.

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have three bandmates you could go with?” He knew that Pete had a tendency not to consider all his options, so he had to ask.

“It’s a group thing, we’re all invited,” Pete said. “And they all have dates, even Andy. I can’t be the only one who shows up alone. I’m Pete Wentz.”

Mikey barely resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall. “And you think it’s a good idea to bring me?”

“Yes!” Pete exclaimed, and Mikey moved the phone away from his ear slightly. “Just pretend to be my date for the night.”

Mikey couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The plan sounded terrible to him; the press knew that they were both married, but also that they’d been together in the past. It would be insane. “That’s an awful idea, Pete. Seriously, have you been taking your medication?”

There was half a second of static, which Mikey interpreted as Pete huffing without moving the phone away from his mouth. “Yes, I have. And it’s absolutely an acceptable idea. Just come keep me company.”

Mikey thought about it, actually considered it, and realised that Pete was one of two people he’d never been able to say no to. “Fine. But you’re finding me a suit. I haven’t needed one for a while.”

“Thank you so much!” Pete said. “I can do that. Miss you, see you Saturday!”

 _Miss you._ Said so casually, and then Pete had hung up like he hadn’t said it at all. Like he didn’t know how much it would bother Mikey.

Maybe he was only 99% over Pete Wentz.


End file.
